


Czego nie robi się dla rodziny

by Vjeverica



Series: Tydzień Pandemiczny [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awesome Peter Hale, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Matchmaker Peter, Misunderstandings, Pandemic Week, Peter is a Little Shit, Secret love, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out About Derek/Stiles Relationship, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Tydzień Pandemiczny, prompt
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28629564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vjeverica/pseuds/Vjeverica
Summary: Nigdy nie wchodź w linki przesłane przez nieznajomych. Nawet jeśli bardzo cie kusi, możesz zobaczyć coś przez co chciałbyś wydłubać sobie oczy.Tekst na Tydzień Pandemiczny i odpowiedź na prompt Underthewater2016.Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Tydzień Pandemiczny [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096343
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21
Collections: Prompty Polska





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Underthewater2016](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthewater2016/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Underthewater2016](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthewater2016/pseuds/Underthewater2016) in the [prompty_polska](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/prompty_polska) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Teen Wolf  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P-TS5Am9rc4
> 
> Obejrzałam ten filmik i normalnie padłam ze śmiechu.  
> Jeśli ktoś chciałby napisać ficka w podobnym stylu, byłabym wdzięczna - bardzo chciałabym coś takiego przeczytać.
> 
> Bardzo dawno nie pisałam czegoś co ma ponad tysiąc słów i jakąś fabułę, więc proszę nie bijcie.  
> Druga część pojawi się wieczorem lub w weekend, nie jestem jeszcze pewna bo muszę ją skończyć.  
> Przepraszam za wszelkie błędy i za tytuł, jestem w tym kiepska.

Stiles zdawał sobie sprawę, że Beacon Hills jest chyba jedyne w swoim rodzaju. Nie mógł liczyć na chwilę wolnego bez kolejnego potwora tygodnia, choć ostatnio starał się unikać dramatu watahy. Miał liceum do skończenia, a zaraz potem czekały na niego wymarzone studia. Dlatego, gdy tego dnia wszedł do szkoły, a wszystkie głowy zwróciły się w jego kierunku wiedział, że coś jest nie tak.  
Starał się jakby nigdy nic dojść do swojej szafki i udać się na zajęcia, bo w końcu prędzej czy później i tak ktoś powie mu o co w tym chodzi. A szczerze mówiąc było za wcześniej by radzić sobie z jakimkolwiek dramatem. Nie udało mu się to jednak, gdy w połowie drogi został przechwycony przez Lydie i zaciągnięty do pustego magazynu.  
\- Stiles! Możesz mi powiedzieć co to jest? Jeśli to jakiś kolejny żart to przestał być on już dawno śmieszny. Mogłeś żartować z nas, ale z tego co wiem link dostała cała szkoła. Co ty sobie myślałeś? – Dziewczyna naskoczyła na niego, gdy tylko byli sami.  
\- Spokojnie, możesz mi wyjaśnić o co chodzi? Po reakcji wszystkich rozumiem, że dramat tego tygodnia jest związany ze mną, ale może coś więcej? Niedawno wstałem, nie zdążyłem zjeść śniadania i za godzinę mam test z chemii, którego nie chcę zawalić. Byłbym wdzięczny za szybkie streszczenie – wyznał chłopak przeczesując włosy.  
Lydia spojrzała na niego z niedowierzaniem i odsunęła się na krok. Pokręciła nagle głową i oddychając ciężko wyciągnęła telefon.  
\- W nocy każdy z nas dostał link z nieznanego numeru. Tak, wiem, że pod takie linki się nie wchodzi – wtrąciła szybko widząc, że chłopak chciał jej przerwać, - jednak dużo osób to zrobiło i przesłało informacje dalej. To nie był wirus, to było coś… gorszego.  
Stiles wziął telefon od Lydii i kliknął na widniejący w wiadomości link. Gdy strona tylko się załadowała zbladł drastycznie.  
\- Co… co to ma być? Kto? – Chłopakowi brakowało słów, gdy przewijał kolejne zakładki na stronie.  
\- Nie wiem i właśnie o to chciałam cię zapytać. Czy ktoś miał świetną zabawę w Photoshopie, czy te zdjęcia są jednak…  
\- Spójrz! – przerwał jej, pokazując jedne ze zdjęć. – To mógłby być każdy, nie widać tu twarzy drugiej osoby.  
Lydia spojrzała na niego jak na idiotę i zabrała mu telefon. Kliknęła na kolejny i przystawiła mu do twarzy.  
\- Tu dość dokładnie widać twoją twarz, podobnie jak Dereka. I co ty na to?  
Stilesowi na moment zabrakło słów. Wpatrywał się w dziewczynę nie wiedząc, czy powinien kłamać czy może jednak powiedzieć prawdę. W końcu, gdy miał się odezwać, to ona przemówiła pierwsza.  
\- Gdybyś mógł zobaczyć minę Jacksona, gdy rano pokazałam mu tę stronę. Na nieszczęście zrobiłam to na laptopie, a on pił kawę. Jestem pewna, że będzie musiał kupić nowy laptop, albo przynajmniej oddać tego do naprawy. Nie zamierzam sama usuwać kawy z klawiatury. Słyszałam, że Scott miał podobną reakcję. On nadal żyje w zaprzeczeniu, jednak patrząc na ciebie teraz – rzuciła mu wszystkowiedzące spojrzenie, - jestem pewna, że będzie musiał pogodzić się, że jego najlepszy przyjaciel jest gejem.  
Stiles jedynie pokiwał głową, wiedząc, że w tej chwili nie ma co jej kłamać. I choć wizja reakcji Jacksona była przezabawna, miał teraz kilka innych zmartwień na głowie. Kto mógłby stworzyć tego typu stronę? Kto miał dostęp do tych zdjęć? Kto był na tyle głupi by wysłać link do wszystkich? I co dokładnie znaczyło „wszystkich”? Czy jego tata…  
\- Kto dokładnie dostał ten link? Tylko ludzie ze szkoły, czy całe miasteczko? – spytał przecierając oczy.  
\- Nie jestem pewna. Nawet jeśli dostali go tylko uczniowie, to po dzisiejszym ranku będą wiedzieli o tym wszyscy. Tego możesz być pewien. – Zamilkła na chwilę, po czym spojrzała na niego z nieskrywaną ciekawością. – Więc ty i Derek…  
\- Lydia, proszę, nie teraz. Jeśli musisz wiedzieć, to tak. Ja i Derek byliśmy kiedyś czymś. Tak, byłem głupi i mam z tego zdjęcia. A teraz moim największym zmartwieniem jest to, że mój ojciec się o tym dowie. I nie wiem czy bardziej zaskoczy go, że jednak lubię mężczyzn, czy to, że uprawiałem seks jako nieletni z kimś starszym o kilka lat – wyznał z westchnieniem.  
Lydia wybuchła śmiechem, na co chłopak spojrzał na nią z niezrozumieniem. To był problem i nie ma co się śmiać. Wolał nie myśleć jak przebiegnie jego rozmowa z ojcem tego dnia. Jakoś wątpił by Parish lub ktoś inny nie pokazał mu tej strony. Zaczynał się cieszyć, że Dereka nie ma w Beacon Hills, nie pożył by zapewne zbyt długo.  
\- Okej, więc mamy teraz dwie sprawy na głowie, tak? – spytała rzeczowo blondynka, po uspokojeniu się. – Po pierwsze, kto był na tyle głupi by wykraść zdjęcia i zrobić z nich stronę. Po drugie, jak przeżyć spotkanie z twoim ojcem, który jest nadopiekuńczy względem ciebie.  
Stiles jęknął żałośnie i schował twarz w dłoniach opierając się o ścianę. Nie mógł zignorować rozbawionej nutki w głosie Lydii. Jednak tak, to były w tej chwili dwie najważniejsze rzeczy. Plus może telefon do Dereka, żeby go ostrzec? Po prostu nie wierzył, że to jego życie.  
  
  
  
Przez miesiące Derek wędrował z miejsca na miejsce, aż w końcu osiadł w Nowym Jorku. To miejsce było mu znane. Tłum ludzi, anonimowość, coś czego nigdy nie miał w Beacon Hills. I tak, może był samotny, ale samotność dobrze mu robiła. Musiał ochłonąć, przemyśleć jeszcze raz co chce robić w życiu i odnaleźć wspólny język ze swoim wewnętrznym wilkiem. Był pewien, że nikt nie wie, gdzie przebywa. Ale pasowało mu to. Gdy będzie gotowy wróci do rodziny, do watahy. Jednak nie teraz. A przynajmniej tak myślał.  
Tego ranka, gdy obudził go dźwięk przychodzącego sms nie potrafił ukryć swojego zdziwienia. Nikt, oprócz osób z pracy, nie miał jego numeru. A dziś był jego dzień wolny, wątpił by ktoś z nich pisał do niego tak wcześniej. Sięgając po telefon miał złe przeczucia.  
„Znalazłem ciekawy link, lepiej zajrzyj. – P”  
W drugiej wiadomości był link, w który Derek niepewnie wszedł. Nie wiedział skąd Peter miał jego numer, ale wcale go to nie dziwiło. Jego wuj potrafił dostać wszystko czego chciał, zapewne wiedział również gdzie mieszkał. Cieszył się, że nie obudził się by powitać go na progu. Gdy tylko strona się załączyła wyskoczył z łóżka, nie dowierzając w to co widział.  
Strona, która była włączona na jego telefonie ukazywała jedynie zdjęcia, jednak to co się na nich znajdowało było przez moment poza jego pojmowaniem. Dobrze znał te zdjęcia. Wszystkie znajdowały się na jego laptopie, w jednym z ukrytych folderów do których w chwilach słabości zaglądał. Gdy jego oczom ukazało się zdjęcie pocałunku jego i Stilesa, zamknął stronę i odrzucił telefon. Nie rozumiał co to ma być. Kto mógłby mieć jeszcze te zdjęcia i tak bezceremonialnie zamieścić je na stronie? Przecież nikt oprócz niego i Stilesa nie miał…  
Ze zmarszczoną miną sięgnął ponownie po telefon, na szczęście ekran był cały, i wybrał numer, którego starał unikać. Nie musiał długo czekać, gdy usłyszał dobrze znajomy mu głos po drugiej stronie.  
\- To nie moja wina – zaczął bez ogródek.  
\- Stiles, możesz mi wyjaśnić jak te zdjęcia znalazły się w internecie? – powiedział przez zęby Derek, nie wierząc jego pierwszym słowom.  
\- Chyba ciebie powinienem o to zapytać. Ja dowiedziałem się wszystkiego dopiero chwilę temu, gdy wszedłem do szkoły. Gdyby nie Lydia, nie wiedziałbym dlaczego całą szkoła patrzy na mnie jak na kosmitę – wyznał, a w jego głosie słychać było zdenerwowanie.  
\- Zdjęcia mieliśmy tylko my. Mój laptop leży nietknięty u mnie w salonie, jestem pewien, że ktokolwiek je dostał musiał to zrobić od ciebie.  
\- Ja nie mam ich nawet na laptopie. Leżą na zaszyfrowanym dysku nie powiem ci gdzie, z kopią wszystkich nadnaturalnych materiałów. Dobitnie powiedziałeś mi, co się stanie jak trafią w niepowołane zdjęcia – odwarknął na jawne oskarżenie.  
\- Może powinieneś je w ogóle usunąć, to byłoby bezpieczniejsze. Może ktoś ukradł dysk – zauważył.  
\- Sam nie usunąłeś zdjęć – wytknął, na co Derek nie mógł nic odpowiedzieć. – Wierz mi, z dyskiem wszystko w porządku. Jest w bezpiecznym miejscu i właśnie jadę go sprawdzić.  
\- Mój laptop też jest bezpieczny, nikt oprócz mnie go nie używa. A nie mam go na innych nośnikach.  
\- Jesteś pewien? Miałeś te zdjęcia tylko na tym laptopie? – dopytywał chłopak.  
\- To nowy laptop, miałeś go też na wcześniejszym, ale ja skasowałem – zapewnił.  
W tle rozmowy nagle ucichł dźwięk silnika, było oczywiste, że Stiles zatrzymał samochód, którym jechał i zatrzymał się na uboczu.  
\- Co rozumiesz przez skasowałem? Derek, powiedz proszę, że wyczyściłeś dysk nim oddałeś laptopa, albo choćby zniszczyłeś go doszczętnie – poprosił zduszonym głosem.  
\- Usunąłem je, zaznaczyłem i kliknąłem usuń. To chyba normalne. I nie zniszczyłem laptopa, było tam kilka ważnych rzeczy. Został w Beacon Hills.  
\- Gdzie dokładnie? – Derek usłyszał jak Stiles wzdycha ciężko, jakby próbował się uspokoić.  
\- Na poddaszu, o co chodzi? – spytał zdezorientowany.  
\- Na poddaszu, gdzie Peter ma do niego swobodny dostęp? – Stiles chciał się upewnić.  
\- Tak, używał go ostatnio, ponieważ miałem tam kopie jednej z książek, której potrzebował. Nie rozumiem o co ci…  
\- Ty idioto! – warknął Stiles przerywając mu. – Nie wystarczy kliknąć usuń. Pliki lądują wtedy w koszu i można je bez problemu odzyskać. Jestem pewien, że gdy twój straszny wujek dostał w ręce twój laptop pierwsze co zrobił to go przeszukał.  
Derek milczał przez chwilę, po czym zakrył oczy ręką. Miał tego dość o tak wczesnej godzinie.  
\- Peter… To on przesłał mi link. Nie wiem czy byłby w stanie zrobić coś takiego.  
\- Naprawdę w to wątpisz? Byłby pierwszą podejrzaną osobą. Ostatnio zbytnio się nudził i zapewne szukał rozrywki. I co ja mam teraz zrobić?  
\- Nie jest to przyjemne, jednak nie widzę problemu. W końcu to już minęło, gdyby te zdjęcia wyszły wcześniej moglibyśmy mieć problem. Jednak teraz…  
\- Wszyscy się dowiedzieli, Derek – przerwał mu nagle. – Wszyscy uczniowie liceum dostali link do tej strony. Jestem pewien, że do południa dowie się całe Beacon Hills, w tym mój ojciec – zaznaczył.  
Derek przez moment nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Będąc z daleka on miasteczka nie pomyślał nawet jak inni zareagują. Zapomniał również, że największym problemem obecnie jak i w przeszłości był ojciec Stilesa. Różnica wieku między nim a chłopakiem zawsze była kwestią sporną. Niby jedynie kilka lat różnicy, a jednak Derek w tej relacji był pełnoletni. Jednak Stiles był na tyle dojrzały, że nie można było odczuć tej różnicy. Nie licząc oczywiście Szeryfa, który był nieco zbyt nadopiekuńczy względem swojego syna.  
\- Słuchaj – zaczął Stiles po chwili przerwy, - jadę teraz porozmawiać z tatą, zanim inni naopowiadają mu bzdur. Potem znajdę Petera i…  
\- Nie spotkasz się z nim sam. Jakby nie było to nasza wspólna sprawa – przerwał mu. – Będę tam popołudniu, wcześniej nie dam rady.  
\- Derek, jesteś pewien, że to dobry pomysł? Dam sobie radę z Peterem, a ty nie chciałeś wracać do Beacon Hills - przypomniał niepotrzebnie chłopak.  
\- To czy chcę wracać czy nie, nie jest teraz ważne. Sam chcę rozprawić się z Peterem, jeśli to jego sprawka. Mogę zrobić przynajmniej to.  
\- Okej, w takim razie poczekam. I tak zerwałem się ze szkoły, jeśli obleję chemię będę winił Petera – zaznaczył.  
\- Spotkamy się na parkingu przy poddaszu o trzeciej. Nie próbuj załatwić tego sam – zakazał po raz kolejny.  
\- Dobrze, dobrze. Poczekam na ciebie. Do zoba…  
Derek nie żegnając się zakończył połączenie i tym razem odłożył telefon na szafkę. Nie wierzył, że zgodził się wrócić do tego przeklętego miasteczka choćby na chwilę. Jednak nie jest ostatnim idiotą, żeby pozwolić Stilesowi samemu spotkać się z Peterem. Musiał jedynie spakować najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy i czekała go kilkugodzinna droga. Jeśli się pośpieszy w nocy wróci do swojego mieszkania i będzie mógł o tym zapomnieć. A przynajmniej miał taką nadzieję.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A oto i druga część tekstu. Nie bijcie proszę, nigdy nie byłam dobra w zakończeniach. Mam nadzieję, że te nie wyszło okropnie.   
> Jutro przejrzę jeszcze tekst w poszukiwaniu błędów, interpunkcja u mnie leży, więc jakos będziecie musieli to przeboleć.  
> Miłego czytania

Stiles wiedział, że nie powinien zrywać się ze szkoły, jednak nie miał zamiaru czekać, aż dostanie telefon od ojca, albo co gorsze od któregoś z jego zastępców, że John miał zawał. Wiedział, że całą sytuacja jest kuriozalna. Nie codziennie jego prywatne zdjęcia lądują w internecie zwłaszcza, że na kilku z nich widać więcej niż powinno. Tak, wiedział, że robienie i trzymanie tego typu zdjęć jest idiotyczne, jednak był wtedy młody, okej? Wiedział, że jego związek z Derekiem nie potrwa długo, więc chciał mieć coś co pozwoliłoby mu pamiętać. On przynajmniej trzymał te zdjęcia w bezpiecznym miejscu, choć nie do końca z obawy przed znalezieniem ich przez kogoś. Trzymanie ich na dysku mniej go kusiło do częstego zaglądania do nich. A dlaczego Derek je trzymał? Nie miał pojęcia, jednak przynajmniej wiedzieli z czyjej strony był ten przeciek.  
Po rozmowie z Hale’em był tylko trochę uspokojony. Miał przynajmniej odpowiedź kto to zrobić, mógł to jakoś załatwić. Nie do końca wiedział jeszcze dlaczego, jednak po Peterze można było spodziewać się wszystkiego. Cieszył się, że nie będzie musiał przynajmniej sam się nim zajmować. A jeszcze bardziej cieszył się, że zobaczy Dereka, ale o tym nikt nie musiał wiedzieć. Teraz czekała go trudna rozmowa z ojcem.  
Gdy podjechał pod posterunek, siedział przez moment w samochodzie próbując jakoś ułożyć sobie w głowie, co chce powiedzieć. Niepewnie wysiadł i udał się do wejścia. Jednak, gdy tylko przekroczył próg wiedział, że wszyscy wiedzą… Nie zdążył się nawet przywitać, gdy wszyscy jak jeden spojrzeli na niego. Część szybko odwróciła wzrok, niby zajmując się własnymi sprawami. Inni jednak nie potrafili ukryć uśmieszków, a kilku nawet odważyło się mrugnąć do niego.   
Ignorując to ruszył w stronę gabinetu ojca, ale po drodze dopadł go Parish.  
\- Dobrze, że jesteś. Pięć minut temu pokazaliśmy Szeryfowi stronę i od tego czasu siedzi u siebie wpatrując się w ekran – wyznał lekko speszony zastępca.  
\- Po co mu to pokazywaliście – warknął chłopak, patrząc niepewnie w stronę drzwi do biura. – Załatwiłbym sprawę, jakoś go przygotował…  
\- Nie mogliśmy czekać. Chciał iść po pączki na drugą stronę ulicy, woleliśmy my go uświadomić niż pozwolić na to innym.  
Stiles rozumiał sytuację, lepiej było, że jego tata mógł jakoś odreagować na zobaczone zdjęcia w kontrolowanym środowisku. Nie wątpił, że Nancy, kelnerka z paczkarni, byłaby na tyle miła i od razu pokazała mu stronę na swoim telefonie. To jednak nie zmienia faktu, że wolałby zrobić to sam.  
\- Zajmę się tym, tylko wiesz… Starajcie się nie podsłuchiwać – poprosił, choć wiedział, że to daremne. Jak znał swojego ojca cały posterunek usłyszy jak będzie na niego krzyczał.  
Chłopak bez pukania otworzył drzwi, po czym szybko zamknął je za sobą. Jordan miał rację, jego tata siedział za biurkiem z myszką w ręku i nie odrywał wzroku od ekranu. Stiles nie wiedział nawet, czy go zauważył.  
\- Tato…  
\- Stiles – przerwał mu od razu, nie patrząc jednak w jego stronę. – Czy możesz mi powiedzieć na co teraz patrzę?  
\- Mam nadzieję, że na jakieś akta, w końcu jesteś w pracy. Albo jeśli już musisz oglądać coś w internecie mam nadzieję, że są to śmieszne koty – próbował zażartować, jednak jedno szybkie spojrzenie uzmysłowiło mu, że to nie pomoże.  
\- Jordan był tak miły i pokazał mi tę stronę nim ktoś miej życzliwy rzuciłby mi ją w twarz. Stronę, która zawiera kilkadziesiąt zdjęć mojego nieletniego syna ze starszym mężczyzną. Gdzie na kilku z nich są jedynie po części ubrani, gdzie się całują…  
\- Starczy – przerwał szybko Stiles, nim jego ojciec się zapędził. – To nie tak jak myślisz. To tylko głupi kawał.  
\- Czyli te zdjęcia nie są prawdziwe? – zapytał John tym razem wpatrując się w syna.  
Choć chłopak nie raz kłamał ojcu, wiedział, że tym razem nie mógł tego zrobić. Po pierwsze i tak wyszłoby to na jaw, a po drugie chyba nie miało to sensu. Kiedyś musiał wyznać to ojcu, przyznanie się do winy oznaczało przynajmniej jedno kłamstwo mniej.  
\- Nie, wszystkie one są prawdziwe. A przynajmniej te, które ja widziałem, nie przejrzałem wszystkich – wyznał, siadając po drugiej stronie biurka zrezygnowany. – Ale mogę to wyjaśnić, to przeszłość, tato. Nie jestem już w związku z Derekiem, on jest daleko, a Peter robi sobie żarty.  
Szeryf odetchnął głęboko odchylając się na fotelu. Przetarł oczy ręką milcząc przez chwilę. Stiles sam nie wiedział co powiedzieć więcej. Wszystko co sobie zaplanował nagle uleciało mu z głowy, liczył jednak, że jego ojciec zrozumie.  
\- Byłeś nieletni, a on jest od ciebie dziesięć lat starszy. Będę musiał go aresztować, dobrze znasz przepisy…  
\- Jest ode mnie jedynie sześć lat starszy – poprawił szybko, - a teraz jestem już pełnoletni. Naprawdę nic wielkiego nie robiliśmy, gdy byliśmy w związku. Po Kate… Derek nie chciał dopuścić do podobnej sytuacji, choć nie powiem starałem się go zachęcić – ostatnią część dodał ciszej, jednak jego ojciec i tak go słyszał.  
\- Stiles, błagam cię, nie utrudniaj tego. To, że teraz jesteś pełnoletni nie znaczy, że sprawa nie jest istotna. Mam twoje słowo, że nie uprawialiście seksu, jednak ludzie… - przerwał na moment widząc wzrok syna. – Powiedziałeś, że nic wielkiego między wami nie zaszło.  
\- Wszystko zależy od tego co rozumiesz przez „seks”, mogę powiedzieć, że nie odbyliśmy stosunku, jednak co do innych rzeczy. – Stiles wzruszył jedynie ramionami, jak miał być szczery to wolał teraz powiedzieć wszystko.  
\- Jezu… Nawet nie zdajesz sobie sprawy w jakiej sytuacji mnie stawiasz. Mój nieletni syn sypiał ze starszym mężczyzną i co ja w takiej sytuacji zrobić? Plusem jest, że przynajmniej go tu nie ma.  
\- No cóż, będzie tu za kilka godzin. Musimy uporać się z Peterem, mogłem to zrobić sam, jednak uparł się, że pomoże – wyznał.  
Szeryf przez chwilę wpatrywał się z niego z niedowierzaniem, po czym zakrył oczy dłonią.  
\- Przysięgam Stiles, wpędzisz mnie do grobu. Może, gdyby nie był to skandal na całe miasteczko, moglibyśmy coś z tym zrobić, jednak chyba każdy widział tę stronę.   
\- Nie jestem jedyną osobą, która była w związku ze starszym mężczyzną w Beacon Hills. Może wystarczy to przemilczeć i w końcu nikt nie będzie zwracał na to uwagi? W końcu jak powiedziałem, jestem już pełnoletni i nie zamierzam składać na niego doniesienia. Prosiłbym ciebie również, żebyś się od tego powstrzymał. Może i nie jesteśmy już w związku, ale nie chcę wpędzać go w kłopoty. Zwłaszcza, że nie ma co ukrywać to wszystko było tak naprawdę moim pomysłem, nawet nie wiesz ile musiałem go przekonywać żeby…  
\- I nie chcę wiedzieć – przerwał szybko, woląc nie słuchać szczegółów o życiu prywatnym swojego syna. – To, że było to dawniej nie zmienia jednak faktów. Wystarczyło by jedno zawiadomienie, a Derek trafiłby za kratki. Tym razem z prawdziwym oskarżeniem.  
\- Ale oskarżenia nie będzie, tato. Nikt go nie złoży i czy naprawdę sądzisz, że w takim miasteczku jak to plotki długo będą się utrzymywać? W następnym tygodniu zapewne ktoś umrze w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach i wszyscy o wszystkim zapomną – rzucił beztrosko.  
\- Stiles! Mam nadzieję, że nikt jednak nie umrze. Ja będę musiał jednak porozmawiać sobie z Derekiem. Jak mogłem nie zauważyć… - wyrzucał sobie Szeryf.  
\- Próbowałem ci powiedzieć, że lubię chłopców. Jestem biseksualny, choć skłaniam się do płci męskiej – wyznał na spokojnie, nagle bardziej pewny siebie.  
\- Tak ubierając się, - John wskazał na jego flanele i niedobrane spodnie, - nie ma się co dziwić, że ci nie uwierzyłem. Nadal nie wierzę, że to się dzieje, mam nadzieję, że to tylko jakiś koszmar i zaraz się obudzę.  
\- Spokojnie tato, wszystko będzie okej. Zajmiemy się Peterem, strona zniknie i wszystko będzie po staremu – zapewnił chłopak, ale nie wiedział jeszcze jak bardzo się mylił.

Derek zgodnie z zapowiedzią przybył na parking przed poddaszem o równej 15. Nie musiał długo czekać, aż w oddali usłyszał charakterystyczny dźwięk samochodu Stilesa. Wiedział również, że Peter zauważył jego obecność, ale jak dotąd nie próbował uciekać. Zapowiadała się świetna zabawa.  
Gdy chłopak wyszedł z samochodu, Derek na chwilę wstrzymał oddech. Nie widzieli się od kilku miesięcy i musiał przyznać, że Stiliński zmienił się przez ten czas. Hale doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że wydarzenia w Beacon Hills zmieniają ludzi i każą szybciej im wydorośleć, ale patrząc teraz na chłopaka nie powiedziałby, że ma ledwo osiemnaście lat. Tak, oczywiście został ten sam tym flanelowej koszuli i T-shirta, jednak jego włosy były dłuższe. Zdawał się też wyższy o ile to możliwe i bardziej umięśniony. Bieganie z wilkołakami robiło swoje. Szybko jednak odwrócił wzrok nie chcąc się gapić, przez co nie zauważył spojrzenia jakie posłał mu Stiles. Nie tylko on był pod wrażeniem drugiej osoby.  
\- Hej, miło, że przyjechałeś, ale dałbym sobie radę z tym sam – zapewnił, zbliżając się do niego.  
\- Mówisz tak jakbyś nie znał Petera. W zależności od humoru albo by cię wyśmiał, albo zjadł na lunch. Lepiej, że załatwimy to razem.  
Stiles jedynie kiwnął głową i wskazał na drzwi do budynku.  
\- To co, idziemy?  
Derek nie odpowiadając ruszył w tamtym kierunku. Im szybciej to załatwią, tym szybciej będzie miał to z głowy i będzie mógł wrócić do swojego mieszkania. A co za tym idzie tym szybciej odejdzie od Stilińskiego.  
Tak jak się spodziewał drzwi do poddasza były otwarte, a jego wuj na spokojnie siedział sobie w salonie przy jakiejś książce. Za książką chował lekki uśmieszek i dopiero po chwili odłożył ją rzucając im rozbawione spojrzenie.  
\- Witam, witam w moich skromnych progach. Szkoda, że nie dałeś znać, że wpadniesz drogi siostrzeńcu, przygotowałbym przyjęcie powitalne.  
\- Skończ, dobrze wiesz dlaczego tu jesteśmy, choć nadal nie mogę uwierzyć, że to zrobiłeś. Jak mogłeś, Peter? – warknął Derek stając naprzeciwko niego.  
\- Och, chodzi ci o tę małą niespodziankę dla was? Myślałem, że będziecie szczęśliwi w końcu takie piękne zdjęcia nie mogły marnować się na komputerze – powiedział lekko nie robiąc sobie nic z ich min.  
\- Peter, te zdjęcia były w koszu z jakiegoś powodu. Nawet nie wiesz jakich kłopotów narobiłeś. Na razie udało mi się przekonać tatę, by nie aresztował Dereka. Jednak masz jak najszybciej usunąć stronę – wtrącił się Stiles siadając naprzeciw niego. W końcu od straszenia był tu Hale. – Gdy tylko nie będzie strony, rozpowiem, ze był to tylko głupi żart i większość o tym zapomni.   
\- Och, nie mam takiego zamiaru. – Peter machnął jedynie ręką. – Nawet nie wiecie jaki jest na niej ruch, wszyscy kochają te zdjęcia. W dodatku, gdyby nikt nie miał ich zobaczyć to byście je trwale usunęli, a nie zostawiali tak na wierzchu.  
Derek już miał się odezwać, ale widząc to Stiles się wtrącił.  
\- Chyba zapominasz, że ten oto koleś ma problemy z obsługą komputera, nie wiedział jak usunąć te zdjęcia porządnie – wskazał na stojącego ze wściekłą miną mężczyznę. – Peter, posłuchaj. Ja i Derek to przeszłość. Nie ma co wyciągać brudów sprzed lat. To już zamknięty rozdział i niech tak pozostanie.  
\- Nie, nie sądzę. Co do zacofania technologicznego mojego bratanka, to tak, rozumiem. Jednak co do waszego związku… Czy mogę wiedzieć z jakiego powodu się skończył? – zapytał ciekawie.  
\- Przez Malie.  
\- Przez Braeden.  
W jednej chwili padły dwie odpowiedzi, po czym obaj szybko na siebie spojrzeli zdziwieni.  
\- No cóż… - Stiles odchrząknął. – Pojawiła się Breaden, Derek się w niej zakochał, a potem za nią wyjechał. Tyle z historii.  
\- Nie. – Derek spojrzał na chłopaka z przymrużonymi oczami. – Ty zakochałeś się w Malii, więc dałem wam przestrzeń i wyjechałem.  
Wpatrując się w siebie nikt z nich nie zauważył nieskrywanego uśmieszku Petera. Tak, właśnie o to mu chodziło. Czy to nie było łatwe?  
\- Czekaj, masz na myśli, że myślisz, ze ja i Malia… - Stiles nawet nie wiedział jak skończyć to zdanie.  
\- Tak, ty i Malia byliście parą od Eichen. Przecież doskonale o tym wiem. Była powodem dla którego się rozstaliśmy – przypomniał młodszy Hale.  
\- Nie. Ja i Malia jesteśmy i byliśmy tylko przyjaciółmi. To znaczy, tak, gdy byłem Nogitsune pocałowaliśmy się, raz. Ale nie byłem wtedy sobą i liczyłem, że ty też tak na to patrzysz. Za to ty i Braeden flirtowaliście odkąd tylko pojawiła się ona na obrazku. Dała mi jasno do zrozumienia, że jesteś jej. Miałem na dowód ślady – westchnął cicho ostatnie zdanie, jednak wszyscy dobrze go słyszeli.  
\- Co? – Tym razem Derek zaniemówił, nawet Peter był w lekkim szoku.  
\- Mówisz tak, jakbyś nie wiedział. Po Nogitsune i tym wszystkim Braeden dość obrazowo przedstawiła mi pomysł ciebie i jej razem i jak nie pasuje do tego obrazka. Biorąc pod uwagę, że niedługo po tym jak tylko całą sytuacja się uspokoiła pojechałeś za nią, chyba tylko to potwierdza – przypomniał unikając wzroku innych w pomieszczeniu.  
\- Stiles… Ja nigdy nie byłem z Braeden. Wyjechałem za Corą do Meksyku, potem sam trochę podróżowałem, bo powrót do Beacon Hills, gdzie spodziewałem się zastać cie w szczęśliwym związku z Malią jakoś nie napawał mnie optymizmem – wyznał.  
Stiles podniósł powoli wzrok i z niedowierzaniem wpatrywał się w mężczyznę. Jeśli Derek miał na myśli to co powiedział, to znaczyło tylko, że to całe zerwanie było niepotrzebne.   
\- Widzę, że macie mały problem z komunikacją. Jak widać strona się na coś przydała, jeśli przynajmniej skłoniła was do rozmowy – wtrącił Peter wstając. – Ja może was zostawię, a wy wyjaśnicie sobie wszystko. I siostrzeńcze… - zamilkł na moment, aż Derek na niego nie spojrzał. – Zagryź na chwilę zęby, przeskocz swoje zahamowania emocjonalne i nie zepsuj tego po raz kolejny. Powodzenia.  
Swobodnym krokiem Hale wyszedł z mieszkania odprowadzany niedowierzającymi spojrzeniami. Tak, jego praca na tę chwilę była zakończona. Mógł teraz chwilę odpocząć, a jak tylko ta dwójka do siebie wróci, będzie mógł uprzykrzać im życie. I chyba wygląda na no, że będzie musiał poszukać sobie nowego mieszkania. Ale czego nie robi się dla rodziny.


End file.
